


Separated

by randomwriter21



Series: Andre and Steph [3]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Basketball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter21/pseuds/randomwriter21
Summary: Stephen Curry recovers from his wounds due to the explosion.However, Andre and Steph’s relationship begins to deteriorate as they become separated.Also, an unexpected person tears them apart.Note: This may not be the last part to the series lol😄 I’ll continue to write until I run out of ideas, but keep reading and make sure to comment feedback! I love to read comments!-Series name changed to Andre and Steph-‼️MAKE SURE TO READ PART 1 AND 2 BEFORE YOU READ THIS PART‼️





	1. Chapter 1

 

-Andre’s POV-

 

 _Three weeks later..._  

 

I was so thankful Steph was okay. He’d suffered a bad concussion and a broken nose, but he was miraculously  _alive._  

He still was recovering from his concussion, but he was cleared to go home. 

While Stephen was in the hospital, he couldn’t remember anything that happened. I tried to jog his memory by telling him where he was before it happened, but it didn’t work. 

I’d talked to the police officers that day. They told me they believed there were multiple grenades that caused the explosion. 

Fucking grenades. It was a blessing that Steph survived. 

That same day, I called Lebron and cussed his ass out. He denied even being at my home. 

Lebron was in L.A. He couldn’t have done it. I asked him: Did he send anyone to do it? He told me no.

Right after I called Lebron, I called Klay. He denied everything as well. 

I had no evidence at all, except for the silver car Steph had told me about that day.

I couldn’t figure out who had a silver car. No one on our team had a silver car, and I never paid attention to anyone else’s. 

 

 

Seth, Sydel, and I helped Steph bring his belongings back to his house. 

As I opened the door, Steph let out a huge sigh. 

“Ahhh,” he said. “Home sweet home.” 

Seth laughed and rubbed his back while Sydel sat his things on his bed. 

I kissed him on his cheek.

“Let me go to the bathroom real quick,” Steph said. 

I nodded. 

Seth walked closer to me and sighed. 

“We gotta talk,” he said in a serious tone. 

“Sure,” I said. 

Sydel walked over and eavesdropped on us. 

“Look,” he explained. “About Steph...”

I shook my head. 

“Seth, I’m sorry man. I tried to do everything I could to...” 

I couldn’t finish my sentence. 

“I know you did,” Seth whispered. “Don’t get me wrong, Dre. I love you like a second brother. I appreciate what you do for Steph. But you can’t protect him all the time. Shit happens.” 

I looked up and Seth. His eyes were full of hurt, but he was serious. I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. 

“Andre, it’s not your fault,” Seth said, trying to comfort me. “I know you’d do anything for Steph, but...”

Seth sighed.

“Look... my parents want Steph out of here until basketball season starts again,” Seth explained. “They don’t think he’s safe.” 

My eyes widened. 

“That’s three to four months!” I said. 

Seth slowly nodded. 

“Well, they can’t make Steph do anything,” Sydel added. 

“I... I don’t know if I can do that, Seth. I love your brother,” I whispered. 

“I know,” Seth said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

I heard Steph open the bedroom door and walk back in the living room. 

He rubbed his head and yawned. 

 

All of a sudden, we all heard a knock on the front on door. Sydel looked through the peephole. 

“Shit, it’s mom and dad,” she whispered. 

Steph sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Man, it took them a few weeks to come check on Steph, huh?” Seth said. 

“I’ll give it to em,” Steph said. “They called me a couple times.” 

Sydel opened the door and their mother walked in with their father. 

They looked straight at Steph. Their mom ran straight to Steph and hugged him. 

“Thank God,” she whispered. 

Their dad walked over and patted Steph on the shoulder. He didn’t say anything though. 

His dad looked over at me. Just as expected, he glared at me. 

“So, who bombed your house, Iguodala?” He asked me.

I pissed me off that he didn’t even respect me enough to say my first name, but I kept it cool. 

“I don’t know, sir,” I said back.

”Well,” he said, squinting his eyes at me. “I’m guessing someone did it because of this little,  _relationship_ going on with you and my son.” 

Steph came and stood next to me. 

“What’s the problem, pops?” He asked.

His father looked him straight in his eyes. “You’re either going to live with your sister, your brother, or us. Choose.”

Steph chuckled. 

“You really haven’t been acting like a father to me lately,” Steph said. “What makes you think I’m gonna take orders from you?” 

Sydel came over and defended him. 

“Yeah dad,” she said. “Steph can make his own decisions. He’s a grown ass man.” 

“Sydel, no one asked you!” Their dad said. 

Sydel shook her head.

”I don’t give a fuck about how old you are or how much of a dad you think I am... but you do as I god damn say!” Steph’s father cursed him. 

“Seth, I told you to tell this Iguodala asshole that Steph was going to stay with you!” 

I looked at Seth. Steph did as well. Seth looked back at me with a pleading look. 

“He did, Mr. Curry,” I said. 

“Good,” their dad said. 

“Steph,” their mother said. “You’re not staying with him!” 

She pointed at me. 

“Ma’am,” I said, trying to stay calm. “With all due respect, I love S—“

”I don’t care!” She interrupted me. “My son is not staying with you anymore! Steph, pack your god damn stuff! I expect you to be gone by this week!” 

“NO!” Steph yelled. “I’m not going anywhere!” 

Steph’s father yanked him by the shirt. 

“YES THE HELL YOU WILL!” He screamed. 

Steph jolted. His father let go of him. Steph held his head in pain. He wasn’t fully recovered from his concussion. I yanked Steph away from his father. He glared at me.  

“Leave... both of you! Just GO!” Steph screamed. 

Sydel grabbed Steph’s shoulder and tried to prevent him from giving himself a migraine. 

“He better be gone by this week,” his dad whispered to me. 

I shook my head and didn’t say a word. 

Both of their parents left. 

Steph sniffled and began to cry. 

Sydel hugged him tight and I kissed him on his forehead. 

Seth walked over to us.

Seth nodded. 

“I’m sorry Dre and Steph,” he apologized. 

I sighed.

”I’m not going anywhere,” Steph said. 

Steph went and sat down on his couch and rubbed his temples.

I sat by him and softly rubbed his back. 

“What are they gonna do if you don’t leave?” Sydel asked. “Nothing at all!”

“I don’t know, Sydel...” Seth whispered. “Dad is... crazy.” 

“He better not put a hand on Dre,” Steph scolded. 

“Calm down, Steph,” Seth said as he sat on the coffee table.  

“Yeah you’re giving yourself a migraine,” Sydel whispered. 

She sat by Steph and rubbed his head. 

“Look,” Seth said. “Forget mom and dad for a minute. We need to figure out who bombed the fuck out of Andre’s house.” 

I shrugged my shoulders. 

“Whoever did it, they were going for you, Dre,” Sydel commented. “Steph was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

“You’re on to something,” Steph said. “Dre took my car because his didn’t have a lot of gas, so his car was still parked in the driveway. Whoever it was thought Andre was the one home.”’

I shivered.

”Alright Andre,” Seth said. “Who around here hates the fact that you even exist?” 

I thought for a second. 

“Lebron, Klay, Alfonzo McKinnie... that’s all I know of,” I listed. 

“Wait, aren’t some of those your teammates?” Sydel asked. 

“Not all teammates get along,” Steph said quickly. 

“I asked Lebron and Klay about it, they both denied it,” I said. 

“I’m confused,” Sydel said. “Why would they even think to do something like that?” 

Seth paused and looked at me. Steph sighed.

”Tell her the truth, she deserves to know too,” he said. 

Seth looked at me again. It was weird, but I knew exactly what he was telling me without him even talking to me. He gave me the look that meant “Tell her about everything but the sexual assaults because she wouldn’t be able to handle it”.

”Lebron and Klay have both been jealous about me and Steph’s relationship,” I explained. 

Sydel looked confused. 

“Lebron? I mean I knew Klay was kinda shady, but Lebron?” 

“Yes,” I said. “Lebron beat my ass one time because he wanted Steph.”

”Holy shit,” Sydel whispered. “I’m sorry Dre.” 

I nodded my head. 

“Well, he hasn’t touched Steph has he?” 

I saw Steph shiver in the corner of my eye. He clenched his jaws and looked the other way. 

“N...No...” Seth stuttered. 

“But that’s why we’re questioning them,” I said quickly. “Just to make sure.” 

Sydel shook her head.

”This situation is so fucked,” she whispered. 

“It is,” Steph added. 

 

“You know,” Seth said. “Maybe you both stay at my house, I don’t mind.”

”Yeah,” Sydel said. “They never said Dre couldn’t stay.”

I smiled. 

“Thanks, but I need to figure out who did this,” I said.

”Well, you two just talk it over alright?” Seth said. “But you’re always welcome, Dre.”

I nodded. 

Seth and Sydel both got up. 

“Where are you staying, Seth?” Steph asked. 

“Hotel,” he answered. 

“You could’ve stayed here man,” Steph said.

”Thanks man, I’m good. I thought you two would wanna be alone for a while if you know what I mean,” Seth winked. 

Sydel nudged him and laughed. 

“Alright that’s enough,” Steph chuckled. 

 

All four of us walked to the front door and exchanged hugs. 

“I’ll see you guys later,” Sydel waved.

She left to her car and backed out of the driveway. 

“See you, brothas,” Seth said, holding up a peace sign. “And talk about it alright? Steph I know you don’t want to leave, but...” 

“We will,” Steph quickly said. 

Seth nodded and headed towards his car. 

 

I closed the front door. I looked over at Steph and saw the huge grin on his face. 

He threw his arms around my neck and hugged me as tight as he could. I did the same. I pulled back and kissed him on his lips, long and hard. 

I caressed his face as his beautiful hazel eyes gazed into mine.

”God I’m so glad you’re okay,” I whispered. 

Steph laid his chin on my chest. 

Another wave of guilt came across me. Maybe Steph going to stay with his brother was the best for him.

I sighed. 

“M... Maybe you should stay with Seth for a little bit.” 

Steph frowned. 

“What?” He questioned me. 

“Steph, I almost lost you!” I said. “I can’t risk that anymore.” 

Steph let go of me and crossed his arms.

”Your life is just as valuable as mine, Dre!” He said. “If I go to Seth’s, you’re coming with me.” 

I shook my head. 

“Steph,” I said. “You heard what I said. I’m staying to figure out who did this.” 

“Then I can too!” Steph snapped back. 

“No!” I said. “Baby, you can’t take no more. You’re not even fully recovered!” 

Steph shook his head. 

“I don’t know why I thought I was a fucking superhero, Steph,” I explained. “I can’t protect you. I just can’t. Shit happens that I have no control over, and that’s what scares me the most. 

Steph sighed. 

“Dre... I—-“ 

“Listen,” i interrupted him. “If you would’ve died, I wouldn’t have known what to do with myself. Seeing you laying still in that stretcher made me feel an unexplainable feeling. Please, Steph. Just until everything gets sorted out. I... I can’t see you suffer no more.” 

Steph sighed. 

“Andre, I can’t leave you here knowing someone is out to hurt or even kill you!” He yelled. “I thought NOTHING was gonna separate us!” 

I shook my head.

I grabbed both of Steph’s shoulders and pulled him closer to me. 

I stared into his eyes and gave him the most pleading look I’ve ever given him. 

“Please...” I whispered. “Please Steph, I’m literally begging you. You need rest. Just stay with Seth until I find out who did this. PLEASE!” 

Steph’s eyes began to water. He looked down and sighed. 

“God, why the hell do you do this to me, Andre.”

I grabbed his waist and kissed his cheek softly. 

“Baby...” I whispered. 

Steph exhaled loudly and looked up at me.

“You have to promise me that you’ll answer every single one of my calls!” Steph said as his voice began to break.  

“Of course,” I said. 

“You HAVE to Andre!” He yelled, gripping the front of my shirt and yanking it. 

“Promise me!” He yelled. His soft hazel eyes were filled with tears. 

“I promise Steph,” I said. “I promise.” 

Steph slowly let go of me. He wiped his eyes and walked back to his room. I followed him. 

Steph laid down in his bed and rubbed his head. 

I sat on the edge and kissed him.

Steph slid over and motioned for me to lay with him. I did.

He put his arms around me and sighed. 

“Are you okay,” I asked. 

“My head’s throbbing,” he whispered. 

I kissed his head and rubbed it. 

I hated that Steph was still in pain, but I  was grateful I still had him to lay beside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

-Steph’s POV- 

 

My alarm clock woke me up from my deep sleep. Andre’s arms were still wrapped around me. I checked my phone for the time. It was 8 o’clock. I had to be at the airport by 10:45 so I could get on the plane with Seth. 

I threw my phone on the bed and sighed. I lightly elbowed Andre behind me. 

“Is it time?” He asked groggily. 

“Unfortunately,” I whispered. 

I absolutely did not want to leave. Just like Andre didn’t want me alone, I didn’t want him alone either. 

Maybe he was right. I still needed recovery time and Oakland wasn’t the place to do so at the time. I was still paranoid. I couldn’t stop thinking about the explosion. I was glad I only had minor injuries, but whoever bombed Andre’s house wanted to hurt  _him_.

Andre squeezed me tight and kissed me on the cheek. I turned over and faced him. 

“Don’t make me leave you, Dre,” I whispered. 

“Come on, Steph,” he said. 

I rolled my eyes and sat up in the bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked me.

“Better than I did yesterday,” I whispered. “My head still feels funny.”

Andre got up and led me to the bathroom. He ran his fingers through my hair and massaged my head. God it felt so good when he did that.

 

About an hour and a half later, we both arrived at the airport. Andre helped me carry my other bag. We sat and waited for my brother. 

I sighed and looked at Andre.

”This won’t be long, right?” I asked.

”Seth should be here any minute,” he said checking his watch.

”No dummy,” I joked. “You finding out who bombed your house.” 

“Oh,” he laughed. “Of course it won’t be long. I want you back as fast as possible.” 

I chuckled and held his hand. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” I said to Andre. 

He nodded as I walked to the bathroom. 

 

-Andre’s POV- 

 

Right when Steph left, I saw Seth walking towards me. 

“Yooo,” he greeted me. 

We shook hands and he sat next to me. 

“So just Steph?” He asked. 

“Just Steph,” I said. 

He nodded. 

We sat for a few seconds until I decided to show Seth something. 

“How does it look?” I asked him. 

I took the engagement ring out of my pocket and handed it to Seth. 

I smile formed across his face. 

“FUCK YEAH DUDE!” He screamed. 

The airport got quiet for a second and many people looked back at us. 

“Keep it down, man,” I whispered. 

“Sorry,” he said. “But Dre, this is amazing! When did you even get this?”

I sighed.

“The same day my house got bombed,” I whispered. “That’s why I left Steph by himself in the first place.” 

Seth nodded. 

“So, when’s the big day?” He said with a huge grin on his face. 

I shrugged my shoulders. 

“I honestly don’t even know yet,” I said. 

“Well, the right time will come,” Seth said, patting me on the back. 

I laughed and nodded. 

“It won’t be long before I do it, though,” I said. 

“Good,” Seth nodded. 

I saw Steph coming back from the restrooms. Seth quickly handed me the ring back and I shoved it back in my jacket pocket. 

“Brothaaaa,” Seth greeted Steph. 

They both hugged. 

“It’s about time for us to leave,” Seth said looking at his phone. 

Steph nodded. 

I grabbed him and hugged him as tight as I could. He did the same. I kissed him on his lips and smiled at him. 

“Love you,” I whispered. 

“Love you more,” he whispered back. 

I let go of him and he picked up both of his bags. 

“I’ll see you soon, baby,” Steph said, smiling at me. 

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  

“Alright alright,” Seth joked. “I’ll see you later man.” 

Seth shook my hand and pulled me closer to him. 

“Start planning for that proposal, brother-in-law,” he whispered. 

I smiled and playfully shoved him. I put my finger over my mouth, motioning him not to say anything. 

He zipped his lips and playfully held up a thumbs up. 

Seth headed towards the plane. Steph looked back at me and mouthed the words “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you more,” I mouthed back. 

He smiled and followed Seth. 

I sighed and turned to head back to my car. 

I had unfinished business I needed to handle ASAP. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

-Andre’s POV-

 

“So who else could’ve did it, Klay?” 

I was at Klay’s house, questioning him about everything. It was late, but I didn’t care at all. I’d spent the day asking guys in the league about the whole situation. Everyone denied. 

 

“It wasn’t me, Dre! I fucking swear,” he said, holding his hands up, leaning on his crutches. 

I shook my head. 

“Look, I’ve got other things on my mind right now, I wouldn’t bomb your damn house,” he said. 

For some odd reason, I actually believed the man. He sounded like he was actually telling the truth. 

“Sorry about the house, but I’m not that damn crazy,” he added. “And why the fuck are you at my house at 10 p.m.?”   

I wanted to confront him about Seth’s rape, but I kept it to myself. Just this one time.

”Whatever,” I rolled my eyes. “Who do you know has a silver car?” 

Klay shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know,” he said, annoyed.

”So you had nothing to do with this?” I questioned one last time. 

“I’ve already told you no!” He yelled. 

I shook my head. 

My gut was telling me that he wasn’t lying, and that he actually didn’t bomb my house. 

“Alright,” I said. “If you did have something to do with it, that ACL tear will be the least of your concerns.” 

I turned around and walked to my car. 

Klay slammed his door. 

 

I got in my car and headed back to Steph’s house. 

My phone began vibrating as I drove down the road. It was Draymond. Him and Shaun were helping me find the person who did it. 

“Yo,” Draymond greeted me. 

“Find anything?” I asked. 

“Well, there’s a few of guys that have silver cars,” he said.  

“Name the guys,” I said.

”Jeremy Lin, Jordan Clarkson, Jamal Crawford... that’s all I can think of,” Draymond said. 

I thought for a second. I liked all of those guys. They couldn’t have had anything to do with the bombs. Jeremy is a great friend of Steph, too. 

“Nah,” I said. “Those are good guys.” 

“Well, you never know,” Draymond said suspiciously. 

“Trust me, Dray,” I said. “It couldn’t been them.” 

“Well, I’m not sure who could’ve done it,” Draymond sighed. “I asked Alfonzo if he did it, considering he doesn’t like you at all, but he wasn’t even in town when it happened.” 

I sighed. 

“Thanks for helping, Dray,” I said. “Just let me know if you find something odd.” 

“No problem, man,” he told me. “Hope you catch the fucker.” 

 

I arrived at Steph’s house. Of course I had to stay there, considering my house was in complete ruins. 

I opened the front door and locked it behind me. 

As I entered the bedroom, I immediately smelled Steph’s Old Spice. My heart began to beat faster. He’d only been gone for a day, but felt like an eternity. I wanted to cuddle up beside his small body and tease him. I wanted to look back into his hazel eyes and see him smile.

God I missed my baby.

I quickly picked up my phone and called him.

“Yoooo.”

I heard Seth answer Steph’s phone. 

“Oh, what’s up Seth,” I said. 

“Nothing much man,” he said. “I know you wanna talk to Steph, but the dude is out cold.” 

I sighed. 

“Damn,” I whispered. 

“I think he cried himself to sleep last night, bro,” he said, trying to contain his laughs. “He woke up with his eyes all red and swollen, like an alien or some shit.”  

“Not funny,” I joked. 

“I know,” he said. “He’s only been here a day and he’s already whining.” 

“I’m pretty sure he his,” I sighed. 

“I bet you’re over there crying too!” He joked. 

“I have not cried... yet,” I said. 

Seth laughed. 

“Anyways, have you caught the son of a bitch yet?” He asked. 

“Nah, not yet,” I said. “I don’t know who else would do it. I’m starting to think it was just a random person.” 

“No, no, no,” Seth denied. “Something’s telling me it was someone we actually know.”

I sighed. 

“I’m not gonna stop searching,” I said. “I gotta find who did it. They almost killed...” 

“Don’t think about it dude,” Seth said. “It’s late, you should be knocked out like your boyfriend over here.”  

I laughed. 

“Kiss him goodnight for me,” I joked. 

“Oh hell no,” Seth laughed. “See you later!” 

He hung up the phone. 

I threw the phone on the bed and laid down. It was so empty laying there alone. I know I suggested that Steph he needed to stay with his brother for a while, but I did miss him dearly. 

I turned the lamp of next to the bed. 

Hopefully I could find out who did this quick, because I wanted Steph back, badly.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

-Steph’s POV- 

I’d spent the whole day talking to Andre on FaceTime and over the phone. I enjoyed every minute of hearing his voice. I couldn’t wait to see him again. It felt like time flew by. It was already noon. 

I spent some time with my niece, Carter and my sister-in-law Callie. It was nice to catch up with them. 

After Callie went to put my niece to sleep, she kissed Seth and told us goodnight.

Seth came and sat by me on the couch and nudged me on the shoulder. He turned on his TV.

“So how you been, bro?” he asked. “You know, staying here and all.”

”It’s nice, Seth. I really do appreciate you letting me stay,” I said. 

He nodded and continued to flip through the channels. 

“I’m just glad I can still look at your stupid face,” he joked. 

I shoved him. He laughed, but gained a serious look on his face. 

“I’m serious Steph, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he said. 

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” I whispered. 

“Whatever man,” Seth laughed. “I’m always nice to you. You’re the bully here.”

I sat up in shock. 

“Am not,” I argued back. 

He flipped the channel to Child’s Play.

”Speaking of bullying, you terrorized me with this damn movie when I was younger,” he laughed.

I laughed. I sure did. I always told him that the “Chucky” doll was after him. 

“That was forever ago,” I said. 

Seth chuckled and shook his head. 

He continued flipping through the channels. 

“So, do you have someone in mind that could’ve bombed Dre’s house?” He asked. 

I shook my head.

”Everyone I suspected has denied having anything to do with it,” I said. 

Seth sighed. 

“All I remember is that silver car,” I said, trying to remember what happened. “I think I heard someone say something.” 

Seth jumped up and looked at me. 

“What did they say? Did you recognize the voice?” He asked. 

“Umm, they said something down the lines of “throw them in” or something,” I told Seth. “I didn’t really get the voice, mainly because I was panicking.” 

“Damn,” Seth whispered in frustration. “Who could it have been?” 

I shook my head and sighed. 

 

A few minutes of silence passed until I broke it.

“Hey,” I said.

“What’s up?” Seth asked.

“Umm, do you think Andre would want to... marry me?” I asked.

It seemed like Seth was trying to hide a smile, but he looked at me and frowned.

”Are you serious?” he said, trying to hold back a laugh. “Dre loves you more than Kanye West loves himself!” 

“Damn that’s a lot,” I joked. 

Seth bursted into laughter. I joined him. 

“Look dude,” he said wiping his eyes. “Do you ever see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking?”

”Nah,” I said.

“Steph,” he explained. “It’s like when he looks at you... the big, hard, muscular Andre goes away. His pupils fuckin’ dilate to the max and he licks his lips like he’s ready to pounce on you.”

I laughed once again.

“Of course he’d wanna marry you,” he said rubbing my shoulder.

I nodded and smiled.

“I don’t know Seth,” I whispered. “He hasn’t even said anything to me about marriage.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything Steph,” he said trying to comfort me. “I’m 100% sure he wants to.” 

I sighed.

“I want to get him a ring, but do you think he’s gonna get me one?” I asked frantically.

Seth’s eyes widened again. He chuckled.

“I’m not sure, bro,” he said shrugging his shoulders. 

“But...” I said.

”Yooooo,” he said loudly while stretching. “I’m getting kinda tired, you?

”I guess so,” I said, shrugging my shoulders. 

Seth flipped the TV off. He stood up and looked back at me.

”I think Andre’s the one, Steph,” he whispered to me in a serious tone. 

I smiled and stood up. 

“Thanks man, I really think he is too.”

He patted me on the back. 

“Night bro, love ya,” he said.

”Love you too.” 

 

-Andre’s POV-

My frustration was taking over. I laid back in the bed. I’d spent yet another whole day trying to figure out who did it. Nothing came up. Absolutely nothing. I questioned Lebron many times. He denied it. Every. Fucking. Time. 

I heard a knock on the front door. I was paranoid as hell, but I took a deep breath and walked up to it. I looked through the peephole. Shit. It was Steph’s father. 

I slowly opened it. 

He looked up and down at me and cringed. 

“Hey,” I said in a low voice. 

He came in the house without a warning and walked right past me. He went straight to the bedroom and looked around. I knew who he was looking for. 

“Steph’s with his brother,” I said, crossing my arms. 

He glared at me. 

“He better be,” he whispered. 

I shook my head and sighed. 

“Look Mr. Curry,” I said. 

I was fed up with the way Steph’s parents treated me and Steph, all because of the relationship.

“I’m a great guy,” I said. 

He interrupted me.

”I don’t care,” he said slowly. “Everything was fine until your ass decided to ruin Steph’s relationship with Ayesha.” 

I thought for a moment. Steph kissed  _me_ in that locker room. 

“I’m sorry,” I said shaking my head. “I didn’t ruin anything. Steph admitted that he loved me  _first_... for your information.” 

“Don’t get fucking smart, Iguodala,” he whispered, getting closer to me. “I wish you’d never joined the Warriors. None of this would’ve happened. Your house wouldn’t have been bombed. Steph wouldn’t have almost got himself killed. None of this would’ve happened if it weren’t for YOU!”

I clenched my jaws. I tried to keep calm.

”Sir,” I whispered. “I’m sorry all of this had to happen.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said. “The best thing you can do right now is end this relationship with Steph!” 

I shook my head. 

“No,” I said. 

“Excuse me,” he whispered, inching closer to me. 

“I... I can’t leave Steph.”

He mumbled under his breath and glared at me. 

“Why?” He growled. 

“How come you don’t leave your wife?” I asked. “Hm?” 

“I love my wife, dumbass!” He scolded. 

“Exactly,” I said. “That’s why I won’t leave your son.” 

He squeezed his fists. 

“You two are NOT married!” He screamed. 

I looked over and spotted the diamond encrusted engagement ring that was on the kitchen counter, still in its box. I picked it up and showed him the ring. I held it up so he could see it nice and clearly. 

“Your son’s last name may change in a few months or so.” 

Steph’s father’s eyes widened. I knew that pissed him off to the max. I gently put the ring in my pocket. I stared him right in his eyes. 

“You may not like it, but Steph is happy. I know he is,” I said calmly. “I’m asking you, just be there for Steph! You’re his father!” 

“Fuck you, Iguodala,” he said.  

I shook my head. 

He walked towards the front door and looked back at me. 

“You won’t be with him for much longer.” 

He slammed the door. I heard him crank his car up and leave. 

The anger I’d kept inside boiled out of me.

”FUCK!” I screamed, slamming my fist against the kitchen counter. 

I rubbed my face and sighed. I turned out all the lights and headed straight for the bedroom. I slammed the bedroom door behind me and sat in my bed. I wanted to call Steph, but it was late.

I tried to take my mind off of everything, but Steph was the only one who could do that. 

I sighed and browsed on my phone. My heart fluttered when I got a text message from Steph. 

Steph: annnddddrreeee

I smiled. 

Andre: hey baby how are u feeling

Steph: I’m okay right now... everyone’s gone to bed so I just texted you 

Andre: well... your dad just came over

Steph: that had to go pretty well, huh? 

Andre: ha 

Steph: what happened

Andre: he blames me for everything thats happened... you know with you getting hurt

Steph: 😤

Andre: he even said he wished I never joined the Warriors 

Steph: don’t even listen to his ass

Andre:😞 

Steph: Dreee 

Steph: I wuv u 😗

Andre: you’re so weird😂 

Steph: you know you like it 

Andre: yes sir I do

Steph: and please... don’t even listen to my “father” okay?? 

Steph: I love you... and there’s nothing he can do to change that Andre 

Andre: I love u too Steph... i miss u☹️

Steph: I miss you more... I need u so bad rn 🍆

Andre: baby stopppp 

Steph: I can’t stop thinking bout you😔

Andre: me neither 🤤 

Steph: ughh have you found any other suspects 

Andre: nah unfortunately 

Steph: damn

Andre: don’t worry Steph... since you’re feeling better, you’ll be back here in no time

Andre: and I’ll do you better than that night in my car 😏

Steph: baby it can’t get no better than that 😩 

Andre: we’ll see bout that🤭

Steph:🤯🤯🤯 

Andre: 😂😂

Andre: I’ll ttyl baby

Steph: awwww😪

Andre: get some rest

Steph: ok Dre... I love you so much😔

Andre: I love you more😣❤️

Steph:😘

 

I smiled and set my phone on the bed side table. I felt my eyes water up. I missed Steph. We couldn’t be apart for too long at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

-Andre’s POV- 

_*3 days later*_

I was just about done with searching for the person who bombed my house. I was giving up on the whole thing. Yes, I wanted revenge on whoever did it, almost killing my future husband. But, I couldn’t figure out who else could’ve done it. I was over it. 

Steph was on his way back from Portland. He’d stayed only five or six days. It was in the afternoon and I patiently waited for him to come through that front door. I sat on the couch and thought about everything that had been going on.

 

-Steph’s POV- 

“I bet you have butterflies in your stomach!” Sydel teased.

I really did. I couldn’t wait to see Andre. 

“Hell yeah I do,” I said, rubbing my stomach. 

Sydel laughed as she drove down the road. She’d picked me up from the airport. 

“How was your stay with Seth?” She asked. 

“It was nice actually,” I said. “I complained about wanting to go home the whole time.” 

Sydel shook her head. 

 

We finally arrived at my house. I almost jumped out of the car before she even parked. 

“Jesus, slow down,” she said grabbing my shoulder. 

I kissed her on the cheek and smiled. 

“Gotta go, like right now!” I said, frantically getting out of the car. 

She laughed. 

I closed the door and waved as she backed out of the driveway. 

I ran to the front door and struggled to find the house key. I threw open the door. My heart fluttered so much almost stopped when I looked in the living room. 

Andre was laying in the sofa, sound asleep. I walked in my living room and dropped my bags. He was so peaceful when he slept. I missed him, so damn much. Everything about him, I missed. The hugs, kisses, and even his voice. 

I lightly nudged his shoulders. He began to wake up. His light brown eyes widened and looked straight into mine. 

The biggest smile formed on his face as he grabbed me and hugged me as tight as he could. He spun me around in circles. As he let go of me, he grabbed my face and kissed me. I stared into his eyes and couldn’t do anything but smile. 

“Damn I’m so glad you’re back,” he whispered to me. 

“I am too Dre,” I said, kissing him on his lips softly. 

He pulled me in for another tight hug and let go. I smiled at him and rubbed arm. 

“Miss me?” I joked. 

Andre rolled his eyes and caressed my face.

”Do you feel better?” He genuinely asked. 

I nodded. 

“Much better,” I whispered. 

 

 

Only a few hours passed, but Andre and I did what we always did. We had sex twice, shot some hoops in the gym, and went to dinner. 

Our next move was the bar. 

 

“Today was fun,” Andre said. His speech was slurred due to the amount of drinks he’d had. 

“I know Dre, but you don’t need anymore drinks okay?” I said, taking his shot glass away from him. 

“Babbbbee,” he said, reaching for the glass and taking it. “I’m... I’m fine.” 

I shook my head and sighed. 

Andre took another shot. 

“Life is... to short to not... have a little fun,” he laughed, drunk as hell. 

I took a shot as well. 

“Dre...” I whispered. 

I looked at him and laughed. I was a little tipsy myself, but not as bad as Andre. 

“Yooo!” 

I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Kevin Durant. 

“KD!” Andre said, taking another shot. 

I snatched the glass away from him. 

“No more,” I told Andre. “I mean it.” 

Andre rolled his eyes and shook Kevin’s hand. I did the same.

”Damn Dre, you good?” Kevin laughed.

“Hell yeah I’m good!” Andre playfully said. 

I shook my head. 

“How you been, Kevin?” I asked.

”Pretty good I guess, kinda still shaken up about the injury.” 

I nodded. 

“It’ll get better,” I said patting him on the shoulder. 

Kevin nodded. 

I looked at Andre. He was literally staring and smiling at the ceiling. I should’ve stopped him on his third shot. 

“God damn it, Dre,” I said, nudging his shoulder.

He uncontrollably laughed and asked for another shot. 

“NO!” I yelled at him. 

He frowned at me, but began laughing once again. 

“I gotta take him home,” I said to Kevin. 

“Lemme go piss first,” Andre said in his slurred speech. 

“Umm... I’ll take him,” Kevin offered. 

I nodded my head. 

“Thanks,” I said. 

Kevin helped Andre out of his chair. 

 

 

-Andre’s POV-

I felt so dizzy, but I the same time I felt so happy. Like I was on top of the world. I felt Kevin grip my arm as we walked towards the bathroom. 

We entered and I stumbled towards the urinal. I freely unzipped my jeans and took my dick out of my pants. I felt Kevin stare over my shoulders.

”Come on man,” I laughed uncontrollably. “I’m tryna piss.”  

I wobbled in front of the urinal until I felt Kevin wrap his arms around my waist. My eyes widened and I looked back. 

“The fuck, Kev?” I asked. 

He took me away from the urinal and leaned me on the counter by the sinks. He rubbed my dick softly. 

I tried to push him off of me, but he didn’t budge. 

“What are you... doing...” I whispered with a soft laugh.

”Shut up,” he said, putting his hand over my mouth. 

I began to feel even more dizzy and I closed my eyes for a second. I didn’t know what was happening, and my mind wasn’t on Earth at the moment. 

I felt him squeeze my dick and kiss my neck. 

“No...” I slowly whispered. I couldn’t control my laughter. I was too drunk to think. 

“Touch my dick,” Kevin whispered in my ear. 

I laughed uncontrollably once again. 

“Nahhhh,” I slurred. 

He took my hand and shoved it down his joggers, where I felt his long, hard dick in my hands. 

“Umm...” 

I was drunk as hell. I mean I was fucked up to the max. But I felt like something was wrong. I shouldn’t be letting Kevin touch me like this. I was with Steph. 

I shook my head and laughed. 

“Moveee,” I told Kevin, trying to get him off of me.

Kevin grabbed my chin and kissed me hard and deep. I tried to lean away from him, but he kept kissing me. 

I felt like I was gonna pass out any second. He grabbed my arms and put them around his waist. 

I laughed once again. 

“Mmm,” Kevin moaned. 

He kissed me deeply once more. I chuckled as he kissed me. As he made out with me, I began to do the same to him. He clutched my dick in his hands, which made me moan loudly. 

I wasn’t thinking straight. Something wasn’t right about what I was doing, but I still did it for some reason. It made me feel good in that very moment. 

We made out together nonstop. Kevin began sucking my neck as I moaned. 

I froze. I had to stop letting Kevin do this. I was in love with someone. 

I did my best to shove Kevin off of me.

”N... no man,” I stuttered. “I love... Stephen.” 

Kevin shoved me back on the counter. He covered my mouth as he went back to sucking on my neck. I hesitated, but my mind wasn’t in the right place. I wasn’t thinking. 

Kevin grabbed my face and kissed me again. I don’t know why I did it, but I grabbed the back of Kevin’s head, and made out with him even harder. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. He rubbed his dick against mine. 

All of a sudden I heard the bathroom door open. 

“Hey Kevin, is Andre alrigh—“ 

I looked at Steph. He was blurry as hell. I couldn’t see him clearly. There was two of him, then three, then four. Kevin jumped back and shoved his dick back in his pants. 

I laughed uncontrollably once again. 

“Steph, he came onto me I swear,” Kevin said. “He wanted to do it!” 

I frowned and shook my head. I couldn’t see a thing. 

“Andre...” I heard Steph whisper. I could hear the pain in his voice.

”Wh....” 

I didn’t finish my sentence before I collapsed on the floor.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

-Andre’s POV- 

 

I woke up with a massive headache. I immediately jolted out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I threw up nonstop in the toilet. 

I looked over to see Steph standing over me with a look on his face I’d never forget. I wiped my mouth and stood up. 

Steph was breathing hard and his face was bright red. I could tell he was pissed about something. 

“What’s up?” I asked, trying to hug him. He pushed me away immediately. 

“You need to leave,” he whispered. 

I was confused. 

“What?” I said. 

I shook my head and laughed. 

“Come here, baby,” I said trying to kiss him on his lips.

He rejected me again. This time he shoved me away, causing me to bump into the wall. 

Steph’s hands were balled up into fists as he turned around to walk back into the bedroom. I followed him. 

“Steph, what’s wrong with you?” I yelled. 

“Oh, so you forgot?” He yelled back at me. 

I thought for a moment. I shook my head. 

“Last night at the bar?” He said. “You were all over Kevin in that fucking bathroom!” 

All of a sudden it hit me. That’s what he was mad about. 

“Fuck... Steph I—“ 

“Get your shit and leave, Dre!” He screamed at me. 

He grabbed my suitcase and literally threw it at me. 

“You don’t know what happened, Steph!” I yelled. “Do you know how fucked up I was last night?” 

He bolted towards me. His face was only a few inches away from mine. 

“That’s not a damn excuse,” he whispered. 

He tried to walk away but I grabbed his arm. 

“Listen to me—“ 

“No, you listen to ME!” He screamed again. “I fucking loved you Andre! I trusted you! How could you fucking do this?”

“Steph, I don’t...”

“Don’t try to make up an excuse Andre,” he said, trying to stay calm. “How long... have you two been doing this?” 

My eyes widened. 

“Baby, I don’t like him!” I yelled. 

“Then tell me what the hell happened, Dre!” He yelled back.

I tried to remember the previous night. I couldn’t remember to save my life. 

“Steph, if I was in my right mind I promise you I would’ve never done anything to hurt you. You know that!” 

Steph shook his head and sighed. 

“You... you liked it,” he said, tearing up. 

I grabbed his arms. 

“What? No! I fucking swear Steph! If me and Kevin were in that bathroom together, then Kevin had to be the one to touch on me!”

A tear rolled down Steph’s cheek. He quickly wiped it off and tried to be tough.

“You’re dick was rock hard when I brought you home,” he whispered.

“Now don’t start that,” I said. “I only love you, I swear.”

Steph sarcastically laughed.

“I was DRUNK, Steph!” I yelled. “My mind wasn’t even on this fuckin’ planet!”

He shook his head.

”This happened when I was at Seth’s huh?” He asked. “That’s when you and Kevin started talking. That’s why he was at the bar in the first place.” 

My heart dropped. 

“NO!” I screamed. “None of that happened!” 

He ignored me. 

“Just leave,” he said, his voice quivering.

”No,” I whispered. “You know I wouldn’t do something like this.” 

“But you DID!” He yelled.

He picked up my suitcase and shoved it against my chest. 

“Leave, Dre,” he said. 

I threw down the suitcase. I refused to leave. 

“How do you know he didn’t take advantage of me?” I yelled. “Just like Klay and Lebron took advantage of you!” 

Steph froze. He turned towards me and glared at me. 

“Don’t ever fucking bring that up,” he said, tearing up again. 

I knew I shouldn’t have said that. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. 

He shook his head at me and sighed. 

“I’m done with you,” he whispered. 

I grabbed his arm and panicked for a moment. 

“No... no,” I said, pulling him closer to me. “I told you I love you and I meant it!” 

Steph pulled away from me. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“No Dre,” he whispered.

”It’s over.” 

I froze.  

“Steph...” 

He ignored me and shoved my clothes in the suitcase. 

“Please... listen to me!” I pleaded. He gave me my suitcase. 

 

I shook my head and sighed.

”Steph, this ain’t my damn fault. I swear it had to be Kevin!” 

“Whatever,” he whispered. 

He walked towards the front door. I followed him. When he got there he opened the door. 

I felt my own tears well up in my eyes. 

“Please...” I whispered one last time. 

Steph looked at me, then quickly looked away, hiding his tears. 

I clenched my jaws as anger filled my body. I loved Steph. 

I shook my head. 

“Go Dre,” he said. 

Finally, I left him alone. I grabbed the keys off of his counter. 

“You’ll see it was his ass and not me!” I yelled. 

Steph avoided eye contact with me. 

I left out of the front door. He slammed it behind me. 

I rushed towards my car and threw my suitcase in the back. I had no idea where I was gonna go, but that was the least of my concerns. 

Steph and I had just broken up. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

-Steph’s POV- 

I sat on my couch and sobbed. I couldn’t believe Andre and I had broken up. I thought about how fucked up he was last night, and yeah he was pretty drunk. But he looked like he enjoyed every inch of Kevin. He was all over him. 

I bawled my eyes out. My shirt was soaking wet from tears and snot. I loved Andre. I wanted to marry him. But I couldn’t process the fact that he cheated on me. 

I heard a knock on my door. I wiped my face and walked to the front door. It was Sydel. I unlocked my door and slowly opened it. 

“Hey bro, you forgot your...” 

She paused and looked at me. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

I shook my head. I reached for the jacket I had forgot in her car. She yanked it away. 

“Steph?” She said in a serious tone. 

“Thanks for bring my jacket back,” I said, my voice shaking. 

She walked inside my house and looked around. 

“Where’s Andre?” She asked. 

I clenched my jaws. 

“Not here,” I said closing the front door. 

I grabbed the jacket Sydel had in her hand. 

“Steph... why are you crying?” She said, rubbing my back. 

“I was watching A Walk to Remember,” I lied. 

She rolled her eyes.

”If you’re gonna lie about watching a movie, at least have the TV on,” she said sarcastically. “Now what’s wrong?” 

I sighed. 

“Nothing Sydel,” I lied again. “I’m just tired.” 

“Why isn’t Andre here?” She questioned me. 

“He’s just not,” I said, trying to keep calm. 

“Steph... what—“ 

“We broke up okay!” I yelled.

I began to cry again. Sydel looked at me wide eyed. 

“We fuckin’ broke up. We’re done.”

I walked back to my couch and slumped back in the sofa. Sydel followed me.

”What? Why?” She asked me. 

“He cheated,” I whispered. 

“With who?” 

“Kevin,” I said. 

Sydel frowned. 

“There’s no damn way that happened,” she denied. 

I looked at her. 

“I saw it with my own eyes, Syd!” I yelled. “In the bathroom at the fuckin’ bar!” 

“Was Andre drunk?” She asked. 

“Yes, he was fucked up, but that’s not a damn excuse,” I scolded. 

“Steph, just hear me out,” she pleaded. “Andre would never do something like that!” 

“Oh so you’re on his side?” I asked, a bit offended. 

“Listen!” She yelled. “Do you know how he looks at you when your not looking?” 

“God, why does everyone keep telling me that shit?” I asked, annoyed. 

“Because Steph,” she explained. “I seen it. He loves you a whole lot. I’m having a hard time believing he actually cheated on you with Kevin.”

I shook my head and clenched my fists. 

“How are you gonna tell me?” I scolded. “Andre has his arms wrapped around Kevin’s fucking neck!”

”Steph! You don’t know what the fuck you’re doing when your that drunk!” She yelled. 

“You’re my brother, but I feel like you need to talk to Andre. I understand you’re upset about seeing that, but what if Kevin lied about the whole situation?”

I sighed. 

“Sydel,” I said calmly. “I need to think about it, alright?” 

“Fine Steph,” she said. “Think about it long and hard. Seth and I both know that Andre is the one for you.” 

She left for the front door. 

“Oh! And your favorite parent is here,” she shouted. 

I got up and met my father at the front door.

“What?” I asked.

I didn’t really care to see him.

“Where’s that Iguodala fool?” He asked looking around.

“He’s not here,” I whispered.

“Why?” He asked.

“What does it matter to you?” I yelled. “He’s not here!” 

I looked straight into my eyes.

“We broke up! Are you happy?”

A huge smile formed across his face.

”I told that son of a bitch you two weren’t gonna stay together for long.” He said in a joyful voice. 

I felt angry all of a sudden. 

“Leave,” I demanded him.

He threw his hands in the air and smiled. 

“Alright, Alright!”

He backed out of the door and turned towards his car. I was about to slam the door, but my father’s car caught my eye. 

Immediately had a flashback to when Andre’s house got bombed. 

Before I blacked out, I saw that exact same silver car that sat in my driveway. 

My heart almost stopped. My hands began uncontrollably shaking as I came to the realization that... 

My father was the one that bombed Andre’s house. 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

-Steph’s POV- 

I stared at my father’s silver car. I couldn’t believe it. I knew he had a silver car, but I would’ve never thought it was him. 

I should’ve known because of how much he hated Dre. 

“D... dad?” I yelled as he opened the door. 

He stopped and looked at me. 

I walked out the front door and pointed at the silver car. 

“It... it was you!” I yelled. 

He squinted his eyes at me. 

“What was me?” He asked.

My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding.

“You bombed Dre’s house!”

My father laughed and shook his head.

“Oh Stephen,” he whispered. “It took you long enough to figure that out. I thought you were smart?” 

My eyes widened as I stared blankly at him. I stuttered until finally I spoke. 

“W... what if I died?” I screamed. 

“You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, son,” He said. 

“Don’t ever call me son again,” I scolded. “What if Andre was there? You could’ve killed him too! You’re so fucking evil.” 

I couldn’t stand the fact that he thought all of this was funny. He laughed his ass off. 

“You could’ve taken my life and you don’t care?” I screamed. 

He stopped and looked at me. 

“Oh, I wasn’t going for you,” he said in a low voice. “You know who I was going for.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” I whispered. “You are sick. Don’t worry. It won’t be so funny when your in prison for attempted murder.” 

My father darted towards me and put me in a chokehold. 

“You don’t say anything,” he said choking me. 

He shoved me against his car as I gasped for breath. 

“And what does it matter to you? You two broke up,” he said, holding back laughter. 

“How could you do this?” I said, my voice breaking. 

He shook his head. 

I backed up until I reached my front door. I didn’t feel safe at all. 

“Just go Dad, I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” I said. 

I lied, but I had to do anything to get him away from me. 

“You better fucking not,” he said. 

 

I waited until he left my driveway. I slammed my front door shut and sprinted towards my phone. I struggled to pick up the phone. I called Seth first. 

“Yo,” he greeted.

”Seth,” I said out of breath. 

“What’s wrong man? What happened with you and Andre?” He asked. 

“Sydel told you already?” I yelled. 

“Hell yeah she did, man!” He said. “What happened?” 

“Forget that, Seth!” I yelled. “Dad bombed Dre’s house!” 

“Wait, what?” He asked in a confused voice. 

“He threatened me not to tell anyone, but I had to! He could’ve killed someone!” 

“What the fuck!” He yelled. “I knew dad had a silver car, but... I would’ve never thought—“ 

“Well he did!” I interrupted him. “We gotta turn him in man...” 

“Holy shit...” he whispered. 

“I don’t care what happened between you and Andre, but you gotta tell him,” he said. 

I sighed. 

“First, you should make Kevin tell you the truth about what really happened. Andre would have never did that!” 

“How do you know that? What if him and a Kevin had a secret relationship going on when I was staying at your house, huh?” I asked. 

“He didn’t!” Seth yelled. 

“How do you KNOW!” I yelled. 

“Because he wants to...” 

He paused and sighed.

”Because he wants to what, Seth?” I asked. 

“He... wants to be with you okay?” He said. “I want you two to be together. I can see the love!” 

I sighed and shook my head. 

“Fine I’ll talk to him,” I said. 

“Okay,” Seth said. “I’ll see you later.” 

He hung up the phone. 

I hopped off the couch and grabbed my car keys off the kitchen counter. I had to get to the police station.  But first, I needed to call Kevin. I looked for his contact and called him. 

“Aye,” he said. 

“Um, Kevin?” I asked, trying to figure out what to say. 

“What?” He asked.

”What happened in the restroom at the bar?”

”What I told you man!” He yelled. “His drunk ass came onto me!” 

“Something’s not adding up,” I said. “When I came in there, YOU had HIM pinned on the counter! Did you take advantage of him?” 

“Hell nah,” Kevin yelled. 

“Tell me the truth, Kev!” I yelled back. “Did you or did you not harass him?”

Kevin sighed.

“He liked it,” he whispered.

“What?” I asked, squeezing my fists.

”He was grabbing all over my dick. He even kissed me back,” he said.

My heart broke.

“You didn’t answer my question,” I said, trying to hold back my anger. “Did you take advantage of him because he was drunk?” 

Kevin laughed.

“Yeah, I grabbed him from behind,” he admitted. “But being drunk ain’t an excuse.”

“You fuckin’ asshole,” I scolded. “That’s rape.”

“It’s not rape if he liked it.” He said. 

I quickly hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket. 

I came to the realization that Andre actually did get taken advantage of. I don’t know why I got so upset. I knew how he felt. I remember back when Klay sexually harassed me in that closet. Andre thought I was cheating too. 

Fuck. Why do I have to be so stupid? Why did I believe Andre actually wanted Kevin? I guess I couldn’t stand seeing another person on Andre like that. He was mine and mine only.

I sighed and shook my head. I finally decided to text him.

Steph: hey... meet me at the police station okay? 

He immediately responded.

Andre: what’s wrong 

Steph: just meet me there.. 

Andre: fine I’ll be there 

I opened my front door and left the house. 

 

I arrived at the police station. To my surprise, Andre was already there waiting for me. He stood in front of the building. I slowly got out of the car and motioned for him to come towards me.

He walked over to me and sighed.

”What is it?” He asked.

I took a deep breath.

“My father did it,” I said in a low voice.

Andre had a confused look on his face, but realized what I was talking about.

”What?” He asked in disbelief.

”I gotta turn him in,” I said. “That’s attempted murder.” 

“It’s way more than that!” He yelled.

I looked at him. His face was bright red and I could almost feel the anger coming off of him. 

“I’m so sorry, Dre,” I said. “I didn’t know...”

He shook his head. 

“You couldn’t have known,” he said. “I should’ve though.” 

I nodded and rubbed my face. 

“That’s not the only thing I’m sorry about,” I said, looking at the ground. 

Andre looked at me and leaned on the hood of my car. I leaned next to him. 

“Kevin... he did take advantage of you,” I said. “I don’t know why I accused you of doing that bullshit. I just walked in and saw you holding him. I didn’t know what to think... I’m sorry.” 

Andre sighed and put his arm around me.

”I did the same thing when I saw you and Klay in that closet that night,” he said. 

“I know,” I said. “I guess I was just angry.” 

Andre nodded and rubbed my shoulder.

”I’m sorry too,” Andre said. “I shouldn’t have gotten so damn drunk. And I shouldn’t have brought up Klay and Lebron when we were arguing.” 

“It’s fine...” I said. “Just, no more going to the bar for a while.” 

He laughed.

”Definitely not.” 

I took a deep breath stood up.

”We gotta do this, Dre,” I said, looking towards the building.

”I’m right behind you,” he said. 

I began walking towards the building when he grabbed my arm. 

The light from the sun made his light brown eyes glisten, which made my heart melt. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “I’d never, ever leave you for someone else.” 

I smiled.

”I love you more, Dre.” I said. 

I softly caressed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys🙃

 

-Steph’s POV- 

I laid in my bed. Of course next to Andre. It’d been a long ass week. My dad got arrested and may be in prison for a  _very_ long time. He got charged for attempted murder, arson, and several other things I couldn’t remember. My mother was shocked at what he did. She and I are back on good terms I guess. She told me she’d deal with the fact the Andre and I were together. 

As for me and Andre, we’re never leaving each other by ourselves. Hell, if anything else ever happened, we’d be together. We learned to trust each other more as well. I know Dre loves me and I love him even more. We couldn’t let anyone come between us. 

Ayesha finally let me spend some time with my kids. I enjoyed every second. They were so beautiful and smart. I love watching them grow, especially my son. 

I looked over at Andre. I loved to watch him sleep. I smiled. The week was hectic, but I had him. Even the soft breathing he did when he slept took my mind off of everything. 

I didn’t know if he wanted to marry me right now, but I didn’t care. I wanted him. I wanted a ring on my finger, saying I was married to Andre Iguodala. I loved him so damn much. He was so perfect. He’s fine as hell, he genuinely cares about me, he knows when I’m upset, he knows exactly what I need at the right time... he’s everything to me. I had to get a ring. I  _had_ to. 

 

Andre began to wake up. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at him. 

“Mornin’ baby,” he whispered in a hoarse voice. 

He was tired as well. Everything I’d gone through this week, he was there right by my side. 

“Mornin’” I said rubbing his back. 

“Bar today?” Andre said. He had a sly grin on his face, but I could tell he was joking. 

“Don’t play wit’ me Dre,” I said in a serious tone. 

“I’m kidding,” he said. 

I seductively slid my hand down his boxers and massaged his dick. 

“I know what we could do instead,” I whispered, slowly kissing his neck. 

Andre bit his lip and nodded.

”I like that idea,” he smiled. 

He pulled me on top of him. He kissed my chest and neck all the way up to my lips. 

 

“Yo Steph, what’s for breakfast dawg?” 

I heard the muffled voice outside my bedroom door. Damn. I almost forgot  Seth was staying with us. He’d been down here for the whole situation with our dad. 

“Umm... I’ll be in there in a sec,” I called to him. 

Andre pulled me in even tighter and whispered in my ear. 

“I want  _you_ for breakfast,” he moaned, sucking on my neck. 

My dick jumped and almost instantly got hard. 

“I gotta take care of my brother, Dre,” I whispered. 

“And I wanna take care of you,” he whispered.

He sucked my neck even harder and gripped my dick inside my boxers. I moaned louder than I should have. He quickly covered my mouth. 

Andre laughed and kissed me. 

“Go ahead, baby,” he whispered. “But you owe me.” 

“Of course,” I said. “I won’t forget.” 

I kissed him once more before throwing on my joggers and a shirt. My dick was semi hard, but I wasn’t that noticeable. 

 

 

-Andre’s POV- 

After we all ate breakfast, Steph went back to the bedroom as Seth went to his car. I quickly followed him. 

“6:00 tonight Seth,” I reminded him. “Make sure you remind Sydel too.” 

“Meet you at the restaurant at 6:00 tonight, and wear something nice,” he recited. 

“Exactly,” I said. 

Seth laughed and grabbed both of my shoulders. 

“You’re finally doing it brother-in-law! You’re proposing,” he yelled, almost too loud. 

“Okay, Okay Seth” I said, quieting him down. “You’ve done a good job keeping  it a secret, don’t blow it now.” 

“Right,” he said. 

He walked to his car and unlocked it. 

“When Steph was over at my house, he was asking about it,” he said. 

“What, about the whole marriage thing?” I asked. 

Seth nodded.

”He was so nervous, you should’ve seen him,” he laughed. “He was like, “I wanna get Andre a ring, do you think he’ll get me one too?”.” 

I laughed and shook my head. He patted my shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re doing this, Dre. I know you’re the right one for Steph, I feel it.” 

I smiled and hugged him. 

“Thanks brother-in-law,” I whispered. 

He nodded and hopped in his car. 

“6:00!” I yelled before he closed his car door. 

“6:00!” He yelled back. 

I walked back inside the house. I locked the door. 

“Dre, I owe youuuu,” Steph playfully called from the bedroom. 

I smiled and quickly ran back to my future husband.

 

 


End file.
